Seeing You Again
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Treasonshipping. Yusei dies, and his lover, the vampire Kiryu can't believe it. He's reincarnated, much to Kiryu's joy, but the joy is short lived when Yusei's reincarnated as his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This was bothering me for awhile. I tried to write it, but the idea was terrible, so I came up with this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

Onto the Story!

Chapter 1

 _Kiryu stared in horror as his lover lay dying, the sword still buried in his chest and ground stained red. The silver haired vampire ran to him. He reached to remove the sword, but noticed the sword went through the black haired vampire's body, making it impossible to remove the weapon without possibly killing him. Instead Kiryu chose to picked up his lover._

 _"Hang on." He said, trying to hide his fear and agony. "You have to hang on, Yusei." If the limp vampire heard him, he didn't say anything._

 _Kiryu flew past everyone else trying to find their leader, Roman. He and Kiryu didn't get along, in fact they hated each other with a burning passion, but Kiryu had no choice. He had to find him._

 _"Kiryu?" A female voice said behind him, surprised. The said male turned to see Misty Lola looking at him. "Why are you here? Didn't you say you would never step foot here?" Her eyes rested on the unconscious vampire in his arms. "Oh, Yusei..." She muttered, her eyes softening._

 _"Where's Roman." Kiryu demanded. He had no time to talk. Even if he was a little rude to Misty, Yusei was his top priority._

 _"I think he is in the throne room." Misty answered. Kiryu took off as soon as he heard where Roman might be. If he wasn't there was going to be a problem. His panic level was rising. Yusei had become colder than a regular vampire, and the blade seemed to be turning black; a sign that the vampire target was almost dead._

Damn it.. _. Kiryu thought._ If Yusei doesn't make it through, I'll find the guy that did this and kill him slowly and painfully.

 _Tru to her word, Roman was in the throne room. The leader didn't look up from the sheet of paper in his hands but spoke._

 _"Ah, welcome Kiryu." He said without looking up. "What brings you to this place that you hate?" He asked almost mocking him. If Kiryu wasn't scared, he probably would have said something to get on Roman's nerves. But he was scared, and Roman was doing nothing to make it easier._

 _"Help him." Those simple words caused Roman to look up and laugh._

 _"Wow, Kiryu." He smiled. "I feel so loved. You came here to beg me to save your lover. But let me ask you this." He became serious. "How can you save something that's already dead? And not only that. That would Yusei has was caused by a VH. And you know I can't heal those."_

* * *

Kiryu woke in a cold sweat, something he didn't even know was possible for a vampire. But, he assumed remembering your lover dying in your arms would cause something like that.

Roman had said that he couldn't save Yusei, he was able to make sure that he would come back. But that was all the information Roman gave him. A few moments later...Yusei died. Kiryu had felt dead with him. The only thing keeping him from joining Yusei was Roman.

He got up and changed into a black outfit with a red scarf and a sword on his belt.

He had to be on the front lines soon. The Vampire Hunters had attacked and now the top warriors had to be sent. It wasn't that he cared, being on the front lines would take his attention off...him.

If only he had known what would happen.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for being late in this update. Here's the next chapter to Seeing You Again! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **KiryuFanGirl** \- Sorry you had to wait so long! I just got inspiration today. I hope you like this chapter!

 **TheEmoStranger-** Thanks! It was kind of a prototype chapter. I was going to make Vampire Hunter VH, but I didn't like it. I was half asleep while I was writing the chapter, so I didn't notice mistakes. I hope you like this chapter, too!

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 2

Kiryu smiled psychotically as he killed the next hunter in his reach. The tips of his white hair had been dyed blood red thanks to all the corpses behind him.

The top vampire hunters would shake if his name was mentioned. It was considered suicide to even step near him.

It was not a secret that Kiryu's lover had been killed by a hunter before the white haired vampire had changed from a strong soldier to a vampiric demon. The Hunter that had killed his lover, Kayaku Masarat, was not disgraced but he was treated with the same respect for creating the monster that slaughtered many of them.

Whenever Kiryu's lover was mentioned, Masarat would laugh. "He was just a lowly vampire. I've killed millions before him, and I'll kill millions after. If I created a worthy opponent by killing his lover, I'd do it again!"

When Kiryu had heard about how his lover was being mocked and disrespected, he wanted to tear the man apart limb from limb. Roman and Devack were the only ones who managed to hold him back, literally. Kiryu had been forced to be locked away until his rage was gone.

While he was locked up, Devack led a charge to Masarat's home village, they killed everyone, except for three children, a woman, and Masarat who hadn't been there. When he heard of what had happened, Masarat fell into shock. Kiryu appeared before him during one attack and simply mocked him saying, "Now you know what I felt." before he vanished. Masarat died a month later.

* * *

Kiryu's life seemed to stop when he had joined an invasion on an orphanage. No one was harmed, but a lot of supplies was taken and the building was destroyed. Kiryu had been about to leave when a flash of familiar black hair caught his attention. His red eyes widened in shock when he saw the young boy.

Kiryu didn't even think, but flew foreward and caught him.

"Let me go!" The young boy shouted. He turned to face him, and Kiryu found himself staring at familiar eyes.

"Yusei..." Kiryu said in shock.

The child glared at him and tore his arm away from the vampire before running away. Kiryu could have chased after him, but he was focused on the fact about his lover appearing again.

He was snapped out of it when Misty appeared.

"It was him..." Kiryu said. "I know it."

"I don't doubt you." Misty said. "But even if it is, he doesn't remember you."

Kiryu flinched. "I know that. When he gets older, I'll take him back from those humans."

He didn't see it, but Misty had tears glistening in her eyes. She knew what would happen if he did.

Kiryu had been possessive of Yusei when he had been alive. Now that Yusei was back, Kiryu wouldn't let him go again.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the holiday. Here's the next chapter of Seeing You Again! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Here it is.

 **Lumaking** \- I'm sorry you had to wait for so long.

 **Ktkat9** \- Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and sorry for the long wait. I'll remember to.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Yusei. Yusei!" A pillow was thrown at the new vampire hunter, who sat up tiredly and tried to figure out who had thrown it.

Crow was laughing from his bed, Akiza had a small smile on her face as she made Jack and Crow's beds, and Jack was standing posed like he had just thrown something.

"What was that for?" Yusei sat up, tiredly glaring at the blonde.

"Well we have to go out on a job for Director Goodwin, but you just wanted to sleep." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Wasn't it your idea to go off and become hunters?"

Yusei didn't reply. He got out of bed and made his bed.

"Are you hoping to find that one vampire?" Aki asked. "The one at the orphanage?"

"Yeah." Yusei nodded. "I want to know how he knew who I was."

"Maybe he likes you." Crow said. "He's your long lost lover and is coming to take you back-"

"That isn't funny, Crow." Aki scolded the orange haired hunter. "You know that a vampire-human relationship is a death sentence. _Why_ would you want that for Yusei?"

"I don't." Crow shot back. "I'm just saying. That vampire has an obsession with Yusei, and Yusei's got an interest in him."

"We aren't going to solve anything if we stay in this room. Let's go." Jack said angrily before stalking out of the room.

"Someone's jealous." Crow said.

Aki smiled. "But he does have a point."

"True." Yusei stood. "I guess we should join him before our commander has our heads."

* * *

Mina Simington wasn't an intimidating force. Especially not when Jack was around. She would argue with Crow and Aki but that was it. On the other hand, Tetsu Trudge was someone not to anger, at least if that person was a vampire.

Or Jack Atlas.

"So you made it early." Trudge said. "Finally."

"He's made it early before, Trudge." Mina reprimanded the officer. "Don't be rude."

"Actually, it's the first time he's been here before us." Crow smirked as he walked in, followed by Aki and Yusei. "So Trudge isn't wrong."

Trudge smiled as he handed a file to Crow. "This is your recon mission." He turned to Yusei. "And your vampire boyfriend will be there."

"He's not my boyfriend." Yusei said at the same time Jack said "He's not his boyfriend."

Aki and Crow looked at each other before laughing silently.

"Yeah, I think Jack likes Yusei."

"I do not!"

"Anyway, back to the mission." Mina said irritated. "We have information that there might be a new training facility for vampires. That's normally not a bad thing, but this facility would wipe out two towns. Find out if this facility is actually being built."

"Where is this place?" Crow asked.

"Near the towns Saikai,Ai, and Ukeire."

"Got it." Aki wrote the names down quickly.

"Now that you got it, get going."

"Yes Sir, Ma'am."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
